Jim Middleton
Name: James "Jim" Middleton Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Alto/tenor/baritone saxophone, guitar, piano, cars, jazz (mainly), classic rock, and almost anything related to music history and trivia. Appearance: '''Jim is relatively tall, standing at 6'0. He weighs 188 lbs, which isn't evenly distributed owing to the fact that he's out of shape. He has an almost rectangularly shaped head topped by short brown hair that is usually gelled and combed forward. His somewhat narrow, piercing brown eyes are the focal point of his face, accented by a shapely (but not large) nose and full, pale lips. He is Caucasian, but has a fairly healthy tan which almost comes off as being deceptive. While not a model by any standard, most of the girls in the band program consider him fairly attractive, mainly owing to the fact that he's much better looking than most of the other (straight) guys in the band and that he's virtually acne-free. On the trip Jim is sporting baggy jeans, a used pair of white running shoes and a black t-shirt with a white-printed picture of Miles Davis on the front. '''Biography: '''From birth to the beginning of high school, Jim's life was both bland and typical. He was born to David and Karen Middleton on June 20th, 1989 in Highland Beach. He was the Middleton's second child, after his older sister Amanda who is three years his senior. Despite the more than occasional bout of sibling rivalry, the Middletons lived a relatively normal and conflict-free life. His father works as an auto mechanic at the local garage, which piqued Jim's interest in automobiles himself, and his mother is a postal clerk. Jim maintains a good relationship with both of his parents, though around his friends he often jokes that his mother is 'going bonkers' owing to her incredibly friendly demeanor and somewhat loud and abrasive personality. Ironically enough, Jim inherited that personality. While he is incredibly easy to get along with, just like his mother, quite a few people simply find Jim annoying. This was mostly prevalent during his grade school years, but other than that, they were fairly uneventful. When he reached high school he found that the students were much more mature and patient, and most people began to see Jim for what he was: an easygoing, funny guy who genuinely loved to make people laugh. Some, understandably, still haven't managed to get past him being "loud and annoying". High school also served to fuel Jim's interest in music. While he always considered himself a fairly avid follower of the art, he really began to develop a passion for it when he took a music course and joined the band in his freshman year. He started on the alto saxophone (the instrument he'd been practicing with in grade school), but after falling in love with it and developing a rigorous practicing schedule, he soon found that there was little more he could learn. His interests eventually expanded into other saxophone disciplines, and in his sophomore year he began taking a guitar class. This year, Jim has managed to acquire a piano teacher as well, and owing to his intense self-discipline has become considerably proficient in a short amount of time. He is scheduled to audition for the University of Southern California's music program the week after the students return from the senior trip. '''Advantages: Because of his musical talents, Jim is dexterous and has great hand-eye co-ordination. He's also quite friendly, so a few people may be keen to join up with him. Disadvantages: Jim is out of shape, and some people find him loud and obnoxious, which may tempt them into offing them as soon as they see him. Designated Number: Male Student no. 120 The above biography is as written by Crash. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Taurus PT 111 Conclusions: This conclusion has been neglected. Game Evaluations Kills: 'Josh Novikov '''Killed by: 'Eris Marquis '''Collected Weapons: Taurus PT 111 (issued weapon) Allies: Rick Holeman Enemies: '''Eris Marquis '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jim, in chronological order. V3: *Time and Time Again *Kimmy, Kimmy, Candy Eater Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jim Middleton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students